


Forbidden Fruit

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Sam’s forbidden fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing(s): one-sided Sam/Dean  
Rating: teen and up audiences  
Warnings: incestuous thoughts  
Summary: Dean is Sam’s forbidden fruit.

===

Sam tries to concentrate on the screen of his laptop which shows an article about what might possibly be a haunted house in Salisbury, Maryland.

He tries hard, he really does, but it’s an impossible task when Dean is making love to his burger just across the table in the diner they’re in. No, really, those sounds that Dean is making, throaty and obscene, sound exactly like the ones he makes during sex.

Sam knows, because in the years he and his brother spent on the road together, there’s been a fair number of times when Same walked in on Dean having fun with some random chick in their motel room or on the Impala’s backseat or on the Impala’s hood. Or, for that matter, practically anywhere. To say that Dean isn’t shy would be an understatement.

So yes, Sam knows what he’s talking about. Even though it’s not from personal experience. Which is a shame, as Sam only admits to himself when he’s alone.

Dean finally finishes the damn burger, which is good because now he can stop looking so fucking tempting and put an end to Sam’s torture.

But no, fate isn’t merciful with Sam today. Now Dean’s eyes are closed, thick eyelashes resting against fair skin, and he’s licking the grease off his fingers, slowly sucking each digit into his mouth, those sinfully full lips wrapping around them and giving Sam _ideas_. And the noises he’s making should be illegal.

It’s like pornography, really. Dean _is_ publicly distributed pornography, available to anyone interested.

Anyone but Dean’s brother, of course. So Sam sighs, concentrates on the laptop screen, and stores this moment in his memory as fodder for his dreams.

Dreams are all he’ll ever get.

END


End file.
